


Dante's Inferno

by gentrifiy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bloods and Lots of Blood, Crime Lord Mingyu, Illegal Activities, M/M, Organized Crime, Underground Doctor Wonwoo, mention of drugs, mention of prostitution
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentrifiy/pseuds/gentrifiy
Summary: Two (ex-) lover trapped in salt mines with one bullet left. The enemies are creeping in, and they are running out of time.What will they do?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dante's Inferno

Sebuah sedan berwarna silver sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerjang pada lajur bebas hambatan yang sedang tidak berada di waktu padatnya. Jam yang berkedip menunjukan pukul 02.20, artinya sudah lewat tengah malam. Sepertinya wajar saja bagi sebuah mobil untuk melaju kencang di jalanan se-sepi ini.

Yang menjadi tidak wajar adalah si pengemudi yang mengendarai dengan tatapan menyalang sambil sesekali menatap pada spion tengah dan laki-laki di sebelahnya yang tersender lemah di kursi penumpang dengan simbah darah dari pahanya.

“Lo tuh ya…”, laki-laki dengan kemeja hitam yang tergulung pada lengannya itu berkata.

Si pengemudi tetap tidak bergeming, matanya masih menatap lurus pada jalanan dengan mobil yang membawa mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah kabur dari sesuatu.

“Padahal gue udah bilang pergi aja..”, matanya menatap pada jemari panjang yang mencengkram setir dengan keras, sebuah galur merah keringnya darah masih meninggalkan bekas disana, “menurut lo Cheol akan tinggal diam?”, tanyanya.

Pengemudi itu menoleh, menatap pada yang lebih tinggi dengan tajam dari balik kacamata yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang ikal.

“ _Shut the fuck up_ Mingyu..”, sahutnya pendek dan kembali menginjak pada pedal gas mobil membawa mereka entah kemana. Di bentak Wonwoo seperti ini biasanya akan membuat Mingyu tertawa, tapi situasi mereka saat ini sedang tidak bisa ditertawakan.

Nafasnya menghela. Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo itu keras kepala, betul-betul keras kepala. Wonwoo juga tidak bodoh, apalagi sebodoh ini. Bukannya meninggalkan Mingyu di tempatnya tertembak tadi dan langsung kembali ke teritori mereka untuk mencari bala bantuan tapi malah memilih untuk menolongnya dan membahayakan keselamatan mereka berdua.

Tangannya berusaha meraih, tapi sebuah tepisan kasar diterimanya. “gue gak peduli.. Kalo emang lo mau mati silahkan, Mingyu..” jawabnya dari balik setir.

“tapi gak di hadapan gue..”

Dan bisa apa seorang Kim Mingyu ketika Jeon Wonwoo sudah seperti ini. Penuh pendirian dan dedikasi sekeras batu karang yang membuatnya mau tidak mau pasrah akan permainan takdir, entah akan hidup atau mati.

Di antara pikiran kalut akan keselamatan mereka, rasa amarah akibat sebuah pengkhianatan dan rasa putus asa akan kemana malam bergulir setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum malam ini.

Laki-laki di sebelahnya dan determinasinya yang kadang tidak masuk akal bagi Mingyu.

_Mobil pun terus melaju kencang pada jalanan._

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi sama seperti ini. Mingyu bersimbah darah, dan lagi-lagi akibat peluru yang sebenarnya bukan diarahkan untuknya. Sebuah peluru yang diarahkan ke kakaknya, si ketua sindikat.

Si penembak berakhir menjadi cor-coran semen di dasar laut. Tapi Mingyu justru limbung diantara garis hidup dan mati akibat bersarangnya peluru di dada. Sial pula nasibnya, dokter bedah sindikat mereka saat itu sedang terbaring lemah akibat sakit menahun yang dideritanya.

“Cheol, aku kenal dokter...” Han pacar si ketua sindikat menjawab.

Begitu tersadar, Mingyu bisa mencium aroma steril alcohol dan pendar lampu fluorescence yang mengiluminasi ruang kecil tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Kepalanya menegok dan ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata bundar dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan lengan sekurus kaki ayam tengah sibuk mengatur pada ritme tetesan cairan infus. Matanya belum fokus, tapi ia bisa memastikan debaran di dadanya bukan karena sekadar berhasil hidup saja.

Wonwoo, si dokter bedah ilegal yang berhasil menariknya dari cengkraman malaikat maut itu menoleh kepadanya yang baru tersadar. Matanya menatap dalam, membuatnya tersadar dari rabun sementara dan kabut disorientasi yang dihadirkan oleh efek bius morfin yang megelabuhi otaknya akan impuls sakit.

“gimana? Masih sakit?”, tanya Wonwoo dengan sebuah stetoskop dingin yang menyentuh pada dadanya.

 _Holy mother_ , pikirnya saat itu.

 _"Virgil?”,_ adalah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan kepada si dokter penyelamat ketika tersadar. Dan, Mingyu tidak ingat apakah Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebal atau terkekeh kesal. Yang ia ingat hanya sebuah seruan ‘Jun bilangin bos lo adeknya udah sadar’

Mingyu tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkanya.

Wonwoo melempar kesal pada ponsel entah siapa pemilik mobil sial ini. Selain bensin hanya tinggal serempat, ponsel yang tertinggal di dashboardnya pun hanya memiliki baterai tidak lebih dari 10%. Usahanya sedari tadi untuk mencapai Jun atau Minghao seakan sia-sia karena siapa juga yang mau mengangkat telfon dari nomor tidak dikenal? Setidaknya sebelum dayanya benar-benar mati tadi ia sempat mengirim pesan berisi nomor plat mobil dan situasi mereka yang genting saat ini.

Pikirannya hanya satu saat ini, menuju pelabuhan. Pelabuhan adalah teritori sindikat Mingyu dan mereka pasti aman disana. Tapi lagi-lagi, Jeon Wonwoo tersadar akan rentetan nasib buruk yang mengikutinya semenjak pagi. Sarapan buburnya ada kacang, telfon ancaman yang datang di sore hari dan sekarang, lampu indikator bensin yang terus berkedip. Jangankan pelabuhan, bisa melaju hingga 20kilometer rasanya terdengar mustahil.

Otaknya tengah sibuk memeta tentang lajur mana yang harus ia ambil ketika sebuah alunan nada cengeng dari Air Supply mengalun dari audio meobil curian ini.

> _I know just how to fake it,_
> 
> _and I know just how to scheme;_
> 
> _I know just when to face the truth,_
> 
> _and then I know just when to dream._

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia menyalakan audio mobil dan bernyanyi lagu cinta ketika ia tengah bingung akan habisnya bahan bakar dan kejaran musuh di belakang sana.

“Mingyu lo gila…”, matanya melebar.

Yang tertuduh hanya terkekeh kencang, melemparkan kepalanya ke sandaran kepala mobil.

“Mungkin..”, jawabnya di tengah kekehan. Suaranya lantang mengikuti alunan nada nyanyian dari Russell Hitchcock dengan nada tingginya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mungkin bisa dicapai suara rendah miliknya.

> _And I know just where to touch you,_
> 
> _and I know just what to prove;_
> 
> _I know when to pull you closer,_
> 
> _and I know when to let you loose._

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu itu pecinta lagu-lagu soft rock 80’an, dengan segala liriknya yang mendayu dan nadanya yang cengeng. Tentang keinginan terpendamnya untuk jadi penyanyi Rock yang harus pupus dengan profesi yang ia jalani kini. Atau sebuah senyuman sumringah yang muncul ketika mendengar decak sebal dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan hobinya menggoda Wonwoo.

“nyanyi Won, biar gak stress stress amat..”, pintanya.

> _But I don't know how to leave you,_
> 
> _and I'll never let you fall;_
> 
> _and I don't know how you do it,_
> 
> _making love out of nothing at all_

Biarkan sajalah pikirnya, toh kesunyian mobil sedari tadi benar-benar menyesakkan kepala Wonwoo dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Mungkin dengan membiarkan Mingyu bernyayi dan tertawa lepas pikirannya bisa teralih sebentar dari rembesan darah yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan semakin meninggalkan jejak besar di celana hitam miliknya.

Lelaki di sampingnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam. Sebuah tatapan yang Wonwoo tahu betul intensitas dan makna tersurat di dalamnya. Tatapan yang hingga kini masih memberi sebuah sinyal sakit ke dadanya. Bibirnya mengucap pelan pada lirik lagu.

> _But I'm never gonna make it without you,_
> 
> _Do you really want to see me crawl?_
> 
> _And I'm never gonna make it like you do,_
> 
> _Making love out of nothing at all._

Dan Wonwoo tetap enggan menoleh, membiarkan pada sang suara untuk kembali mengantarkan impuls sakit akan sebuah memori yang tersimpan.

Semenjak pertemuan pertamanya pada malam itu, Mingyu terus-terusan kembali pada ruang praktek dengan lampu fluorescence yang berpendar mati nyala akibat tidak stabilnya listrik yang menyuplai kliniknya itu. Kadang akibat terjatuh, kadang terkilir, kadang kembali terserempet peluru, atau kadang akibat tersabet pisau.

“katanya petinggi sindikat, tapi luka terus tuh bodyguard lo pada kemana sih?”, tanyanya sembari sibuk membalur cairan desinfektan pada luka terbuka yang berada di hadapannnya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum simpul, “gue gak butuh bodyguard kali, tanya aja sama Jun tuh..”. Jun di pojok ruangan memutar sebal matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

“nyerah gue, emang nyari mati dia Won..”, jawab Jun sembari merokok, meniup pada asap nikotin dan merubah ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang menjadi sedikit berasap. Mingyu tertawa mendengar akusasi dari bawahannya.

“gue tunggu luar ya bos, Won.. ”, serunya sembari pergi.

Wonwoo terkekeh, “ini antara lo beneran se-ceroboh itu, atau lo emang beneran hobi nyari mati sih…” ucapnya sambil mengikat pada jatihan di lengan Mingyu yang berhiaskan pola lukisan berwarna hitam, merah dan kuning.

Sayang sekali tattoo bunga peony cantik ini harus tertutup _scarring tissue_ akibat kemampuan menjahitnya yang buruk.

Sebuah olesan salep desinfektan dan tutupan dari kasa steril menyudahi operasi kecilnya barusan. Tangannya yang masih tertutup gloves silikon mendadak digenggam.

“kalo gue bilang gue suka dokternya, gimana?”, tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Mingyu masih belum mengenakan kemejanya, terdapat peluh yang mengalir turun dari leher menuju dadanya. Malam itu rambut hitamnya diangkat oleh gel rambut, menampilkan dahinya yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Wonwoo berdegup sedikit lebih kencang.

Wonwoo terdiam, mendadak kaku dan mati rasa dalam tatapan bola mata obsidian Mingyu. Laki-laki yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

> _Kenapa gue?_
> 
> _Mingyu masih banyak perempuan cantik di luar sana.._
> 
> _Aku ini gak punya apa-apa untuk kamu Mingyu.._

Adalah pilihan balasan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk katakan. Nafasnya masih tercekat ketika laki-laki di depannya ini meraih pada dagunya dengan tangannya yang baru saja terjahit. Wajahnya mendekat dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafasnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

“ _I saw the way you look at me_ , jadi bilang sekarang kalau gue emang salah tangkap...”, tatapan matanya turun ke bawah. “Karena kalau lo menolak, gue gak akan lanjutin apa yang akan gue lakuin...”

Dan bisa apa Wonwoo ketika hatinya menjerit dengan nihilnya jarak antara ia dan laki-laki yang ada di depannya seperti ini, ia yang didamba. Nafasnya memelan, matanya secara perlahan menutup.

Dan bibirnya pun bersambut dengan bibir Mingyu.

_Malam mereka baru saja dimulai._

Mobil mereka berhenti, bahan bakar benar-benar habis sebelum mereka tiba di Pelabuhan, dan malam masih panjang. Mingyu mau tidak mau harus terima di bopong oleh Wonwoo untuk berjalan melewati hamparan ladang garam di pinggir jalan tol tempat mereka meninggalkan mobil tadi.

2 kilometer, baru 2 kilometer mereka berjalan dan rasanya Mingyu sudah tidak mampu. Mungkin peluru tadi tidak hanya menyerempet pada venanya, serpihan shrapnel membuatnya tertatih dan secara perlahan kehabisan darah.

Pelabuhan masih sekitar 15 kilometer lagi. Mustahil berjalan 15 kilometer dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Nafasnya terengah, lemah. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini selain saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang tengah membopongnya ini.

“sedikit lagi Gyu..” pintanya dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. “kita istirahat di gudang itu..”, tunjuknya pada satu gudang penyimpanan garam yang terlihat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mungkin sekitar 500 meter lagi.

Setibanya di gudang Mingyu benar-benar sudah di ujung nafasnya. Jika musuh tiba nanti mungkin ia hanya akan mampu berkata, _fuck you asshole_ dan membiarkan dirinya mati diberondong peluru.

Punggungnya tersandar pada lapisan seng yang menjadi dinding gudang, celah udara dibawah dinding masuk memberi sensai dingin pada dasar pinggangnya. Diantara putih tumpukan garam seperti ini terlihat jelas adanya kubangan yang terbentuk pada area bawah pahanya yang terjulur. Darah itu merah pekat, kontras dengan putih garam.

Di ujung sana Wonwoo tengah merobek pada lengan bajunya, sibuk membuat beberapa lembar pita kain untuk membuat bebat darurat. Ia lalu mendekat dan menunduk, mulai memberi ikatan dan tekanan pada pangkal pahanya. Tangannya lalu menutup pada asalnya si darah, membentuk sebuah sumbatan.

Tangannya sibuk menekan, kepalanya tertunduk, rambut hitam ikalnya setengah menutupi kacamata yang sedikit berembun akibat perspirasi. Pasti lelah membawa tubuh Mingyu yang berat dan jauh lebih besar, lalu sibuk merobek baju dan memberi pertolongan pertama pada dirinya yang terkulai lemah.

Bahkan dengan situasi yang penuh ketidakpastian seperti ini, Wonwoo tetap menolong dan berusaha menyelamatkan. Sebuah kontradiksi dengan dirinya yang selalu menganggap enteng sebuah nyawa.

“gak capek?”, tanyanya.

“engga..”, jawab dokternya itu pendek sambil terenggah.

Mingyu tersenyum, teringat betul akan betapa keras kepalanya laki-laki di depannya ini.

Kepala Wonwoo terlempar ke belakang, rambut hitamnya sebagian tertempel ke dahi, sebagian tersisir ke belakang oleh jemarinya yang kurus. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya menderu. Jemari kurus itu lalu meraih pada dadanya sebagai _leverage_ , berusaha menganggkat pada panggulnya yang sedang menyatu dengan miliknya di bawah sana.

Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil sedari tadi tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak digigit.

“mau gantian?”, tangannya meraih pada pinggang ramping laki-laki di depannya itu dan mengusap pada kulit halus yang sedikit lembab akibat keringat. Wonwoo menggeleng, kembali menegakkan sikunya dan sibuk mengangkat panggulnya yang kini bergetar akibat banyak impuls kenikmatan yang ia terima.

Satu hentakan, dua hentakan, tiga hentakan dan Wonwoo kembali berhenti. “Eungh.. hhhh…” desahnya kali ini disertai dengan tangannya yang ikut bergetar. Mungkin sudah terlalu capai berada di atas, atau sedikit tidak kuat merasakan nikmat.

Mingyu terkekeh, “capek kan?” tanyanya sembari menarik lembut pada rambut di pangkal leher Wonwoo, membuat kekasihnya itu mendongak dengan mata membulat yang basah akibat air mata di sekeliling orbitanya.

“engga, Mingyu!” jawabnya kekeh. Padahal jelas sekali tubuh kurus itu sudah tidak kuat mengangkat atau bergerak. Jangankan untuk bergerak menghentak, berhenti bergetar sedari tadi saja tidak.

Dan Mingyu dibuat tertawa dengan polah manisnya. Hasratnya semakin menggebu dan rasanya malam ini ia benar-benar menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung se-dunia.

Mingyu memagut kembali pada bibir merah yang ia hafal betul tekstur dan bentuknya itu, meraih pada pangkal paha kekasihnya dan membalik posisi mereka hingga kini posisinya berada di atas. Mengukung pada laki-laki yang lebih kecil dan mengangkat betisnya untuk di sampirkan ke kedua bahu.

“kalo capek bilang Wonwoo..”, dorongnya sekali.

“Hnnggggh.. Engg… Gak!.. ah!!.. ”, balas Wonwoo dengan mata menajam, masih menolak mengakui rasa lelah.

Mingyu terkekeh, “yaudah engga.. “, sebuah hentakan keras kembali ia berikan.

Sebuah senyum tanpa sadar terukir di bibirnya. Mata Wonwoo kembali menutup dengan semua hentakan yang Mingyu berikan, akhirnya menikmati permainan. Baddannya kembali mendekat, menempelukan seluruh permukaan tubuh dan kembali memberi ebuah ciuman kecil, tanda afeksinya yang membuncah.

Terserah kekasihnya ini sajalah, tugas Mingyu malam ini hanya membawanya mencapai nirvana berkali-kali.

“lagian, kamu kenapa bisa disini sih?”, tanya laki-laki di depannya yang masih sibuk menekan pada lubang di pahanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, mana mungkin ia biarkan laki-laki yang ia sayangi ini berjalan sendirian ke jebakan musuh. Tapi mana mungkin juga laki-laki di depannya ini akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Apalagi setelah semua yang ia lakukan yang tentu saja menyakiti hatinya.

Mingyu hanya mampu meraih pada helai rambut ikalnya yang terjatuh, mencoba mencari cara untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya tanpa banyak berbicara.

Kalau semua yang ia lakukan ini adalah untuk Wonwoo, untuk kekasih hatinya yang tengah sibuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari shock hypovolemic, untuk kekasih hatinya yang coba ia lindungi, untuk kekasih hatinya yang kini menangis sesenggukkan akibat aksi diam yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

“kalo emang lo udah gak peduli, ya jangan gini Mingyu…” sengguknya dari balik kepala yang berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah ratapan kesedihan.

_Hujan._

Ada rintik hujan terjatuh di tungkainya. Pahanya yang sedari tadi basah akibat darah kini ikut basah akibat cairan lain, Air mata.

Dan Mingyu tidak pernah se-sakit ini.

Dua tahun lalu, di malam ke dua puluh bulan Januari. Ketika salju sedang tinggi tingginya Mingyu memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada kata pisah atau sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal. Hanya seorang Minghao yang datang padanya dan mengatakan kalau Mingyu dipindahkan ke teritori timur oleh kakaknya untuk memimpin cabang disana. Wonwoo seharusnya tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari mencintai seseorang yang bergerak di dunia hitam.

Seperti ini. Tanpa salam, tanpa kabar. Hanya seorang teman yang datang memberi berita. Dan Wonwoo benci itu.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menangisi kepergiannya, hanya menangisi kebodohannya untuk jatuh lagi. Mengutuki diri sendiri karena bisa dengan mudah percaya kepada seseorang. Merasa bodoh akibat dikelabuhi oleh seorang manusia dan manipulasi perasaan sayang padanya. Seakan ia rumah yang selalu ia cari.

Kim Mingyu. Pelukannya, kecupannya dan segala rasa hangat yang ia tawarkan untuk sementara. Lalu pergi dalam diam, dan memilih untuk tidak kembali. Namun yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui adalah, terkadang rasa sakit perpisahan itu lebih sakit bagi yang meninggalkan.

Dua tahun sejak terakhir kali Wonwoo melihat sosoknya, laki-laki itu muncul kembali di hadapannya.

“lo jelek kalo nangis, Wonwoo..” katanya sembari mengelus lembut pada pipi di laki-laki depannya.

Wonwoo mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata yang masih basah akibat hujan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Mingyu kembali terkekeh, “gak malu apa, kalo di liat Jun lagi sesenggukan kaya gini..”. tangannya lalu berpindah ke jemari yang masih menekan pada luka di paha, menggengam erat. “istirahat gih, gue bisa kalau cuma neken luka kaya gini doang..”

Wonwoo belum juga melepaskan tekanan dari jemarinya. Untuk kali ini ia biarkan Mingyu menggengam tangannya tanpa ditepis. Mata itu kembali menajam.

“emang lo tau cara _dep_ luka tembak yang bener?”

“engga..”, Mingyu menggeleng.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar, “yaudah, makanya diem aja..”

“kalo lo kehabisan darah gue yang repot..”

Mingyu tertawa, akhirnya menyerah. “terserah pak dokter aja deh..”

Terakhir ia melihatnya rambut Wonwoo tidak seikal ini. Tetap hitam dan sedikit panjang, namun tidak ikal. Rambutnya sering kali berantakan atau di saat-saat tertentu akan rapih dengan sebuah sisiran ke belakang.

“rambut lo lucu Won kaya gini..”

Wonwoo tidak membalas, senyap kesunyian kembali menyelubungi gudang tempat mereka beristirahat. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang turun membawa salju dan hembus nafas mereka berdua.

Satu lemah, satu menderu.

“siapa suruh pergi..”, jawabnya memecah sunyi.

Mingyu tersenyum. Masih dendam rupanya dokter kecilnya ini. 

“Bunda apa kabar Won?”

“Sehat.. Nanyain lo terus…”

Dokternya itu mendongak, mata coklatnya menatap dalam ke arah matanya. Memporak porandakan segala pikirannya.

“semuanya kangen kamu, Mingyu..”

Ada sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan taman yang luas dan satu pohon rindang di tengahnya tepat di belakang padang jagung di daerah selatan, rumah kuning mereka menyebutnya. Wonwoo tumbuh besar disana, bersama Jun dan beberapa adik-adik lainnya. Anak anak yang tidak diinginkan, mereka yang kehadirannya dikutuki dan dibenci sejak lahir. Mereka yang tidak punya rumah, mereka yang tidak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu dipanggil Bunda oleh seluruh anak asuh yang hidup dan besar disana. Bundanya Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, kamu itu kebangaan kami, sekolah yang tinggi dan bahagia ya nak..”, peluknya pagi itu di stasiun sambil mengantarkan Wonwoo untuk bersekolah di ibukota.

Namun sayang sekali Bunda, ibukota tidak sehangat dan sebaik rumah kuningnya di ladang jagung dulu. Realita terkadang terlalu kejam, di sebuah dunia dimana uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya, Wonwoo dikeluarkan dari program residensi bedahnya dan harus terima lisensi praktiknya dicabut. Wonwoo tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju menjual dirinya atau mati dibuang ke laut ketika seorang laki-laki berambut coklat menyelamatkannya.

Jeonghan, pacar Seungcheol.

Mantan kupu-kupu malam itu memberinya tempat tinggal yang cukup layak dan mengusir para penagih hutang yang terus-terusan mengejarnya. “ _I know what it feels like to be you..”,_ jawabnya ketika ditanya mengapa ia meyelamatkannya sebelum kembali ke sedan limousine berserta rombongan bodyguard telah yang menunggunya.

Jeonghan menyelamatkannya dari lingkaran setan dan membawanya bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya kecil dulu, Jun. Ia pikir ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah diberitahu bunda tentang profesi pilihan sahabatnya itu. Wonwoo menangis haru ketika melihat Jun datang bersama Jeonghan suatu hari.

“anak yatim piatu kaya kita ini punya pilihan apa sih Won untuk hidup?”, tanyanya malam itu sambil menyesap pada sebotol bir yang ia bawa ke klinik Wonwoo sebagai teman melepas lelah. “lo aja bisa jadi dokter karena beasiswa dari pusat kan? Satu-satunya dari daerah kita lagi..”, cengirnya malam itu yang terdengar sedih.

Wonwoo ikut meneguk pada botolnya, “tapi liat aja sekarang gue begini Jun.. _An illegal doctor in a dark-small alley, saving rejected people from the world that reject them..”_

“sistem negara kita yang _fucked up_ Won sampe bikin lo jadi kaya gini.. bukan karena lo yang jahat.. jangan samain lo kaya gue…”.

“lo juga dikecewain sistem Jun..”, sanggahnya. “orang-orang terbuang kaya kita ini.. gak punya banyak pilihan untuk bertahan hidup… _either we live long enough to forgive_ atau tergerus perlahan sama kenyataan kaya gini..”

Jun tertawa terbahak di sebelahnya. Meraih pundaknya dan mengusak pada rambutnya. Setidaknya dari sekian banyak kekejaman ibukota dan beratnya nasib yang harus mereka tanggung, ada Jun yang akan selalu jadi temannya untuk bercerita.

Hingga pria itu datang.

Seorang petinggi sindikat yang tertembak, adik dari pacar Jeonghan yang juga merupakan atasan Jun. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, yang terlihat keji dari luar, namun luar biasa hangat dari dalam. Seorang laki-laki yang dengan mudah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk mereka yang ia anggap penting.

Sebagaimana malam ini ia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Wonwoo dari laras senapan yang berencana membunuhnya.

Wonwoo meraih pada tangan Mingyu yang mulai terkulai lemah dan meraba pada bagian arteri pergelangan tangannya. _Satu... dua… tiga…_ denyut nadinya melemah, arteri radialisnya mulai tidak bisa menunjukan status tekanan darah. Matanya beralih ke dadanya, menghitung satu persatu nafas yang keluarkan. _Satu.. dua.. tiga…_ sama lemahnya. Paru-parunya mulai gagal mengembang sempurna. Bibirnya memucat biru, akralnya dingin. Saturasi dan perfusi oksigen telah menurun.

“gue gak selemah itu Wonwoo..”, jawabnya dengan mata tertutup.

“nadimu bahkan gak sampe 60 Mingyu..”

Mingyu menggeleng, “daripada lo panik mending lo cerita ke gue kenapa bisa dateng ke tempat kaya gitu sendir—”, sebuah batuk memotong ucapannya.

Emboli kah? Jangan bilang pneumothor—

_“Wonwoo..”_

Dan Wonwoo tersadar, Mingyu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya berpindah dan meraih pada wajahnya, memberinya sebuah sentuhan sekaligus afeksi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dingin, tangan Mingyu tidak biasanya dingin.

“Lo sadar gak sih ini semua jebakan?”, tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Ternyata dia memang senaif itu, jebakan sejelas itu saja tidak bisa ia sadari. Wonwoo benci terlihat lemah, Wonwoo juga benci terlihat bodoh. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kenaifannya itu akan berbuah pelik seperti ini. Membawa Mingyu sebagai korbannya.

Abraxas namanya. Sebuah jaringan pengembang yang tertulis pada hitam di atas putih dan ditanda tangani oleh notaris sebagai topeng legalnya. Bisnis utamanya adalah cuci uang, kekerasan, penipuan finansial, pemasok senjata tajam dan obat-obatan terlarang yang masuk melalui pelabuhan timur yang menjadi kuasa mereka.

Seungcheol sendiri tergolong muda, masih 37 tahun dan dengan tangan dingin mampu mempimpin Abraxas menjadi sindikat kejahatan terbesar setelah ayahnya wafat akibat sakit keras dan di atas kasur matinya memilih anak tertuanya sebagai pemimpin grup dibanding para bawahan loyal lainnya.

Mingyu sendiri hanyalah seorang anak selir bernama Kim, namun status anak selir bukan berarti kemampuan otak dan kekejaman ayahnya itu tidak menurun padanya. Menjadi tangan kanan seorang bos sindikat bisa dengan mudah Mingyu lakukan sejak usianya 25 tahun.

Berdua dengan kakak beda ibunya itu mereka mempimpin Abraxas hingga menjadi sindikat yang paling dicari dan ditakuti oleh seantero negri.

Menjadi seorang petinggi sindikat itu tidak mudah. Apalagi jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang masih berpratik ilegal menggunakan alat seadanya dengan dalih uangnya akan ia kirim ke panti asuhan tempatnya besar dulu agar Bundanya tidak perlu kesusahan mencari uang dan adik asuhnya bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyaman.

Menjadi seorang petinggi sindikat itu tidak mudah. Apalagi jika orang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi itu harus ditandai tubuhnya seperti Yoon Jeonghan dan dirampas kebebasannya agar tidak penah terluka lagi. Atau menjadi incaran sindikat lawan seperti ini.

Mejadi seorang petinggi sindikat itu mudah. Kalau saja ia tega merampas kebebasan laki-laki didepannya ini dan tega melibatkannya dengan hal-hal berbahaya seperti ini. Seperti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Dan, Mingyu tidak rela. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dan meninggalkannya.

_Sebelum lawan tahu tentang mereka, sebelum seluruh dunia tahu tentang Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan satu-satunya kelemahannya._

“kalau udah tahu jebakan kenapa kamu datang, Mingyu?!”, bentaknya dengan tangannya bergetar, begitupun bibir dan seluruh badannya.

“mereka bahkan nyerang tetanggaku dan aku panik… aku panik waktu mereka bilang mereka nyekap Bunda disana dan gak mungkin aku kasih tau Jun kalau dia bisa dengan mudahnya kasih tahu kamu dan membahayakan semuanya…”, jawabnya dengan nafas memburu.

“kalau kamu tahu ini semua jebakan kenapa kamu datang dan bener-bener bikin mimpi buruk aku jadi kenyataan dengan lempar badan kamu kaya gitu tadi?!”, tangisnya pun pecah.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dadanya. Dokter kecilnya itu akhirnya melepaskan tekanan di pahanya dan menyerah dari kewajibannya untuk menjaga Mingyu tetap hidup. Punggungnya terguncang, kepalanya tertunduk, tangisnya menggelegar. Melihatnya seperti ini hati Mingyu kembali sakit.

Karena sudah disakiti seperti apapun ternyata Wonwoo masih juga peduli padanya. Masih menitipkan separuh dari nafasnya untuk dirinya. Menjadikan keberadaannya sebagai rangkaian mimpi yang kalau saja hilang, berarti ia sedang mimpi buruk.

Dan bisa apa Mingyu ketika dokter kecilnya sudah seperti ini.

Diraihnya bahu yang terguncang itu, dipeluknya badan kurus itu seperti dulu. Seperti malam-malam yang mereka lalui bersama itu.

_“maafin aku, Wonwoo..”_

Dari kejauhan terdengar deru kencang suara mesin mobil, derap langkah musuh yang mendekat dan teriakan yang mencari keberadaanya.

Jun ikut dengannya di hari pertama keberangkatannya. Bagaimana pun juga sahabat kekasihnya itu adalah tangan kanannya. Minghao, tinggal sedikit lebih lama di ibukota untuk membereskan segala urusan dengan kekasihnya itu dan sebuah tugas penting yang sengaja ia berikan. Menempatkan bodyguard yang paling ia percaya sebagai informan dan pelindung. Malam itu ada tetangga baru di sebelah unit Wonwoo, Seungkwan namanya.

Selama dua tahun Seungkwan terus menerus memberinya kabar tanpa henti.

Hari ini Wonwoo kedatangan pasien perempuan yang ingin aborsi setelah diperkosa pacarnya, minggu lalu Wonwoo kedatangan seorang polisi yang meminta dibuatkan dosis letal pentobarbital untuk diberikan pada seorang saksi kunci kasus korupsi pejabat negara, lalu kapan hari serombongan anak gelandangan meminta tolong dengan derai air mata sambil membawa temannya yang habis tertabrak mobil.

Seungkwan terus-menerus memberi kabar tentang keseharian dan pasien Wonwoo selama dua tahun tanpa pernah terputus. Hingga suatu hari Seungkwan memberitahu tentang datangnya seorang pasien yang mengaku berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Aneh, karena Wonwoo tahu betul siapa saja adik asuhnya. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri membiarkan, mungkin memang ada nama adik asuhnya yang terlewat. Dan Mingyu pun mungkin akan sama tidak pedulinya hingga telfon mendadak Seungkwan tadi pagi yang diiringi dengan nafas terengah. 

“tengah malam.. Bandara terbengkalai di utara ladang gar—” , dan sambungan telfonnya terputus.

Seungkwan itu bodyguard yang gesit dan terlatih. Bukan yang paling kuat, namun yang paling ahli untuk urusan menyamar dan membaur. Penyerangan pada Seungkwan berarti musuh kekasihnya ini tahu tentang dirinya atau pun hubungan yang ia punya dengan Mingyu. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya tim inti Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang tahu.

Ada musuh dalam sindikatnya. Mingyu memilih untuk bergerak sendiri malam itu setelah mengirim pesan singkat ke Seungcheol tentang adanya pengkhianat.

Wonwoo sendiri juga bisa mendengar derap langkah dan sahutan nyalang yang semakin mendekat. Musuh sudah mengetahui dimana lokasi mereka, dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 menit mereka pasti akan ditemukan dan Wonwoo tahu tidak ada keajaiban baik apapun yang dapat menyelamatkannya setelah ini.

Ayo berfikir Jeon Wonwoo! Alternatif apa sekiranya yang dapat memperpanjang umur mereka saat ini. Tanpa tersadar tangannnya bergetar, takut? Pasti takut. Siapa yang tidak takut mati kan. Kepalanya sibuk memindai pada seluruh sudut gudang, mencoba mencari jalan keluar ketika sebuah tangan menggapai pada tangannya yang bergetar.

Mingyu dengan mata obsidiannya yang berkilap hebat bahkan di tengah hembusan nafasnya yang melemah, seakan tanpa dukungan darah dan oksigen pun masih ada api yang membakar jiwanya. Tangannya mengenggam erat, dingin akibat tipisnya perfusi oksigen. Tapi ada tekad di matanya.

“ambil Won…”,

Wonwoo pun meraba pada samping pinggang Mingyu dan menemukan Holster yang sedari tadi menyimpan Beretta 92 pribadinya. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu sempat beberapa kali menarik pelatuk ketika melindunginya tadi di bandara. Ia membuka pada magazinenya dan menemukan hanya ada satu peluru tersisa.

“apa-apaan sih…”, ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. “aku gak akan mau kamu suruh nem—"

“buat kamu..”, helanya dengan nafas yang semakin memendek. Matanya obsidiannya masih menatap tajam.

“kalau ada orang yang pantas mati terhormat malam ini, itu kamu sayang…”

Mati. Wonwoo masih belum siap mati.

“Darahnya ke arah sini bos!!”

Keputusan Seungcheol untuk menjadikannya pemimpin teritori timur mendapatkan pertentangan dari beberapa petinggi sindikat. Bukan hal yang aneh adanya fraksi-fraksi yang menolak terpilihnya ia sebegai orang tertinggi kedua di sindikat. Teritori timur itu selalu surplus dalam hal keuntungan, diberi kekuasaan disana berarti satu langkah lagi menuju kursi ketua.

Ada bawahan ayahnya dulu yang terang-terangan berteriak tidak setuju dan mengumpatnya di depan umum, ada mereka yang diam-diam mengirimkan jemari anak buahnya atau sekedar selebaran kertas berisi darah sebagai sebuah peringatan atau ancaman. 

Dan bukan Seungcheol melindunginya seperti yang banyak mereka katakan. Tapi Mingyu sendiri lah yang tahu dalam diam dan secara perlahan membungkam satu persatu lawan dan mereka yang tidak suka padanya. Ia yang berteriak ditemukan mengambang di bath-up rumahnya keesokan hari, dan mereka yang mengirimkan jemari ditemukan tanpa jemari (dan tanpa nyawa) di rumahnya masing-masing. Pesannya hanya satu, jangan main-main dengan Kim Mingyu.

Ada satu bawahan yang tidak secara terang-terangan menyatakan ketidak setujuannya akan pengangakatan Mingyu. Seorang bawahan ayahnya yang memegang teritor timur sebelum dirinya.

Si bawahan ini tersenyum kecil waktu Mingyu diangkat oleh Seungcheol, bahkan memberikan sebuah ucapan selamat yang terdengar tulus. Saat itu Mingyu sempat berpikir, mungkin diantara banyak bawahan tua ayahnya yang terang-terangan menolak kehadiran dirinya setidaknya ada satu bawahan yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Yang mengetahui tentang Seungkwan dan tugasnya untuk menjaga Wonwoo selama ia berada di timur hanya Jun dan Minghao. Kedua sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaannya ini sadar betul untuk tidak pernah menyebut 2 nama itu setiap kali mereka bersama.

Tapi mungkin ada saat-saat dimana ia sangat merindukan dokter kecilnya itu, atau saat-saat dimana Minghao harus mengangkat telfon laporan dari Seungkwan, atau saat-saat dimana Jun tidak sengaja sedikit bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dulu.

Si tua licik itu pasti mendengar saat-saat itu. Si licik yang tetap berada di teritori timur karena Mingyu percaya padanya dan kelihaiannya dalam mengelola asset yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kedok tipuan belaka. Mungkin benar kata sebagian orang, uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Jaminan mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun pun bukan berarti seseorang tidak akan berkhianat.

Dan Mingyu terbuai dengan anggapan kalau semua anak buahnya akan sama loyalnya.

Sebuah kebaikan hati yang tidak pada tempatnya di dunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan tipu muslihat.

Kalau ada hal yang hingga kini ia sesali karena dengan sengaja tidak ia sampaikan dan justru dipendam sendiri dalam kotak rasa di sudut relung hatinya, adalah rasa syukur pernah berada di sampingnya dan memberinya sebuah rasa nyaman di tengah hiruk pikuknya dunia.

Bisa menjadi tempatnya tertawa lepas, menangis sedu dan menjadi tempatnya berpulang walau hanya dalam waktu setahun. Bisa melihat paras wajahnya dalam jarak sekedat nadi, merasakan hembus nafasnya yang terkadang dengan mudah tercekat dan memeluk sayang tubuhnya yang sering kali mengigil kedinginan.

Selama 31 tahun hidupnya yang seringkali terasa sia-sia, penuh kekejaman dan rasa kosong. Setidaknya sosok penuh kelembutan itu pernah dengan sukarela memberi ruang di hatinya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kasih. Sosok yang tidak pernah keberatan akan status dan dosa-dosa masa lalunya.

Mingyu itu tidak percaya cinta, tapi berada di dekatnya selalu membuat Mingyu merasa ia pantas untuk dicinta.

_Jeon Wonwoo, his salvation._

Malam ini rasa sesalnya bertambah dua, pergi sendiri malam ini hanya dengan bekal satu senapan dan ketidakberhasilan untuk membuat dokter kecilnya itu pergi.

**BRAKKK!!!**

Pintu dari gudang pun akhirnya terbuka lebar. Ada beberapa siluet manusia yang berlari mendekat dan hanya dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo bisa melihat berapa banyak jumlah musuh yang sengaja datang mengepungnya dan Mingyu malam ini. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai adik asuhnya kemarin.

Wonwoo itu atheis hingga ke akar jiwanya. Tapi jika berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk sekedar diberi satu hari untuk hidup lebih lama dan bisa menghajar bocah sampah yang berani-beraninya menipu dirinya dan membuat Minyu terluka seperti ini maka berdoa pun akan Wonwoo lakukan.

Mendadak rombongan manusia itu membelah menjadi dua, sesosok laki-laki paruh baya datang mendekat dan muncul seakan akan ia adalah nabi Musa yang habis membelah sungai Nil. Mungkin bagi si organisasi musuh tempatnya membelot, kedatangan seorang petinggi Abraxas tentu tidak ada ubahnya bagai kedatangan seorang Messiah.

Si tua Donghyuk sialan itu sedang tersenyum dari pintu gudang garam yang terbuka lebar.

“malam, pak Mingyu..” ucapnya dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buat.

Mingyu bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas cemoohan dari anak buah, ralat mantan anak buahnya itu. Tangannya bahkan sudah tidak mampu menggengam jemari Wonwoo yang duduk bersimpuh disebelahnya, wajahnya memucat tapi sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibirnya.

_“Lucky for you bastard we didn’t make it until the Port, huh?”_

Donghyuk tertawa terbahak dari tempatnya berdiri di ujung pintu sana, “bisa bilang apa pak tua Choi di neraka sana kalau lihat anaknya mati garagara seorang dokter bedah gagal seperti ini?”

“Anak tertuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pelacurnya disana dan anak terakhirnya bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri..”

Mata Mingyu menatap balik dengan matanya yang tajam, “ _Watch your mouth, bastard_ …”

“ _Am I Wrong? You brought it upon yourself, didn’t you? Busy frolicking with a mere civilian and sacrificing your own subordinate for your boy toy safety_...”, tunjuk jemarinya pada Wonwoo.

“bersyukurlah pada leluhurmu, punya sedikit darah Choi walau hanya seorang anak gundik bisa membuatmu sedikit berada di atas awan.. tenang saja Kim Mingyu, kau akan segera menemui ayah dan ibumu setelah ini..”

Wonwoo tahu tentang istilah _now or never_ namun tidak pernah punya pilihan untuk melakukannya hingga saat ini. Dingin logam Beretta 92 Mingyu berada di belakang pinggangnya, tidak peduli apa kata Mingyu untuk menembak dirinya sendiri jika musuh sudah datang seperti ini untuk menghindarkannya dari kematian yang hina. Menurutnya lebih baik ia mati berusaha daripada membiarkan Mingyu mati sendiri ditangan musuh malam ini.

Wonwoo bukanlah seorang penembak handal, ia hanya seorang dokter gadungan. Jangankan berharap bisa menembak tepat di jantung atau arteri karotis. Bisa menggores di lengan saja ia bersyukur. Wonwoo hanya ingin membuat suatu _statement_ pembelaan diri terakhir, kalau ia tidak selemah itu.

 **BLAR!!** Dan ditariknya pelatuk Beretta 92 Mingyu. Kekuatan ledakan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu yang sedari tadi coba ia halangi.

Sebuah goresan horizontal melintang pada pipi kanan Donghyuk, meninggalkan sebuah garis merah yang mengalir turun pada pipinya dan bersarang tepat di antara kedua bola mata laki-laki pembohong yang datang ke kliniknya satu hari lalu. Sebuah lubang hitam di dahi yang meledakkan isi kepalanya dan membuatnya mati seketika.

“ _take that mother fucker_..”, ucapnya malam itu, sebuah kalimat terakhir dari mulut seorang dokter yang baru saja membunuh.

Gerombolan di depannya itu panik, mengerubungi pada rekan mereka yang baru saja mati. Terdengar pekikan tidak terima dan beberapa diantara mereka langsung mengokang pada senjata masing-masing bersiap untuk menghabisi pada dua orang yang sudah terpojok.

Donghyuk terkekeh dan sibuk menyentuh pada pipinya yang baru saja tergores. Tangannya mengangkat satu, menghentikan sekaligus memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk bersiap, “sudah siap mati rupanya mereka berdua…”.

Mingyu menghela nafas di belakangnya, mungkin kecewa pada keputusan impulsifnya untuk mematikan pada si pembohong dan bukannya menggunakan peluru terakhir untuk menyelamatkan kehormatannya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia tidak mau lari lagi. Lebih baik seperti ini. Berdua bersama Mingyu hingga saat-saat terakhirnya.

“mungkin kamu lupa, tapi aku engga Mingyu..”, helanya pada satu tarikan nafas terakhir. Matanya menutup, dan jemarinya menggapai pada jemari Mingyu yang sudah mendingin.

**“ _Till, the heavens burn. Till the purgatory fire’s freeze…”_**

Mata obsidian itu menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan abadi, dan Wonwoo tidak mau lagi berjalan di bawah cahaya matahari tanpa hitam kelam lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak takut, Mingyu di sisinya dan baginya tidak ada tempat berpulang yang lebih indah.

Dentum suara berondongan senapan terdengar malam ini.

Ada sebuah buku alegori yang sering Mingyu baca setiap kali ia bertandang ke unit apartemen Wonwoo. Buku yang Wonwoo tahu betul isinya karena ia selalu dibuat terbahak akan betapa percayanya Dante akan kebaikan dan cinta Tuhan akan umatnya.

Seakan bukan diri-Nya lah yang membuat takdir dan sifat-sifat dari manusia dan menyengsarakan para hambanya.

Pertama kali melihatnya Wonwoo acuh, tidak begitu peduli akan kegemaran kekasihnya akan isi buku yang selalu ia baca itu. Kedua, ketiga, keempat dan bahkan setelah puas bercinta pun Mingyu terkadang masih akan sibuk membaca juga. Dan lama-lama Wonwoo jengah juga.

“suka banget sama buku itu sih kamu..”

“hmm?”

Tanganya mengetuk pada sampul keras buku yang berada di atas kepalanya.

“nih, suka banget sampe dibaca berkali-kali..”

Mingyu terkekeh, “cuma suka baca aja Won..”, tangannya masih belum berhenti menyisir pada rambut laki-laki yang tengah tertidur dipangkuannya itu.

“emang kamu percaya Tuhan?”

“engga…”, jawabnya pendek dan Wonwoo bergetar terkekeh di pangkuannya.

“ya terus ngapain baca Divine Comedy?”

Mingyu menutup pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Tangannya mengelus sayang pada pipi laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini sedikit terbangun. Memberinya kecupan dan pelukan yang dengan cepat berubah menggebu-gebu.

Mingyu kembali mengukungnya dalam dekap hangat tubuh.

“ _I don’t believe in God or any divine being at all_ … _but I do believe in beauty and redemption…_ ”, tangannya kembali turun ke bagian belakang Wonwoo dan memberinya impuls nikmat. Malamnya masih panjang, dan Mingyu mau lebih.

Wonwoo menatapnya dalam, mendengar dan merasa pada tiap kata dan sentuhan yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

“kalau memang _afterlife_ dan Tuhan itu ada ya sudah, mau surga atau neraka aku gak takut… _Forever itself petrifies me already…”_

Wonwoo menutup matanya ketika Mingyu kembali memberinya ciuman panas.

Mengecup pada setiap jengkal kulit dan mendewakan tubuhnya.

_“Till, the heavens burn. Till the purgatory fire’s freeze… kamu itu surga Empyrean ku Wonwoo…”_

Mencintainya adalah sebuah pengampunan untuk Mingyu.

Satu persatu tubuh-tubuh itu saling berjatuhan. Semburat darat, ledakan organ dan hilangnya nyawa terjadi hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Dan Mingyu pikir ia akan jadi salah satunya malam ini. Tapi bukan, hari ini belum waktunya ia untuk mati.

 **Ckrk! Duar!** suara kokang senjata terdengar, musuhnya kembali berjatuhan satu demi satu. Dan ia tersenyum.

 _Bless his Choi blood._ _They have come_.

Ada alasan untuk nama Abraxas, setengah dewa, setengah setan. Begitu pun mereka yang menyandang nama itu di pungunggnya dan membawanya hingga liang kubur.

“ _yo, late to party am I_?”, sahut sebuah suara yang ia kenal betul nada cerianya itu. Jun.

 **Ratatatatatata!!!** Dan kembali berjatuhan tubuh-tubuh itu ke tanah. Tanah putih garam itu kembali memerah akibat berjatuhnya korban.

Sisi sebalah kanan Gudang kini berlubang seperti sarang lebah akibat serangan gattling yang baru saja ditembakan. Wonwoo berada di peluknya kali ini, tangannya merengkuh pada bahu yang tentu saja tidak terbiasa dengan segini banyaknya kematian.

“belum mati kan Ming?”, sahut lembut suatu suara yang ia tahu betul berasal dari siapa. Minghao.

Dewa kematian sepertinya belum ingin menemuinya malam ini. Pasukannya telah tiba, mereka yang ditakuti dan diincar oleh seluruh negri. Dokter kecilnya ini telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, membawanya mendekat menuju teritori sindikatnya dan membuatnya tetap sadar hingga pasukannya datang.

Si tua Donghyuk kini tidak mampu berkata-kata, seluruh rencananya untuk membunuh Mingyu dengan umpan Wonwoo ternyata gagal, Wonwoo jauh lebih kuat dan pintar daripada sekedar menunggu diselamatkan dan mengharap hidup. Pesan singkatnya ternyata sampai di kedua sahabatnya dan di belakang musuh yang mengepungnya tadi berdiri dua kaki tangan kepercayaannya dengan ratusan pasukan miliknya.

Minghao dan Jun siap membalas dendam untuk semua luka yang diterima oleh pemimpin mereka.

“Sialan!!”, umpatnya begitu melihat musuh yang datang mengelilingi mereka.

Kini berganti Mingyu yang tertawa mengelegar.

Mingyu menatap pada kedua kaki tangan kepercayaannya di sebrang sana, memberi satu kode. Dan dengan satu hentakan turun tangan dari Minghao, semua pasukannya kembali menarik pada pelatuk. Menghabisi pada seluruh musuh yang mengitari gudang dan menyisakan pada satu sosok terakhir.

“ _Welcome to the party..”,_ ucapnya dengan penuh seringai kejam.

“ _Why you kill people_?”, tanya Wonwoo suatu hari.

Mingyu tersenyum, memeluk kekasihnya itu lebih erat dan mengecup lembut pada dahinya.

“ _to protect those I love..”,_ ucapnya.

**_To protect you._ **

Dari sebuah limousine hitam yang terparkir tepat depan pintu gudang, turun sebuah sosok yang menjadi incaran utama dari si pembelot. Ia yang merupakan pemimpin utama Abraxas dan yang ia harap bisa ambil alih sindikatnya suatu hari nanti dengan menjadikan adiknya sebagai umpan.

Kaki panjangnya mendekat, melangkah pada banjir darah yang kini mulai menggenang dan mengotori pada kilap hitam sepatunya. Satu tangannya menggengam pada batang cigar, satu tangannya lagi menggengam pada Smith Wesson 460 Magnum. Ia berhenti tepat pada sosok laki-laki yang kini terduduk lemas dengan badan bergetar.

Jemari berisi cigar itu mendekat ke bibir merahnya dan menghirup dalam, menghembus asap nikotin tebal pada si pembelot.

“KILL ME SEUNGCHEOL!!!”, teriaknya dan **BLAR BLAR!!**

Dua buah selongsong peluru magnum bersarang di kedua bahu pembelot itu.

“berani lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue…”, ucapnya santai.

Kepalanya mengendak naik menatap Mingyu, “sehat Dek?”

Mingyu terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakak tertuanya itu.

Kejam betul dan tidak main-main terhadap pengkhianat.

“oi, angkut nih orang tua…”, perintahnya pada para bawahannya di seberang sana.

Matanya menatap pada Wonwoo yang berada di pelukan Mingyu, “pulang Won, temenin Han…”

Kakinya yang panjang itu lalu menendang pada sosok yang kini sedang meronta hebat akibat lerluka dan terikat, “urus nanti Dek, sembuhin dulu lukamu..”

Dan sosok itu pun pergi berlalu.

Malam dengan cepat berganti jadi hari. Hari dengan cepat berganti jadi Minggu dan sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian malam itu.

Setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu Wonwoo dibawa Mingyu menuju kediamannya dan hidup dengan bayang-bayang perlindungan laki-laki itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana tim medis Seungcheol langsung membopong Mingyu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam helikopter yang telah menunggu untuk membawanya untuk mendapatkan penanganan segera.

Wonwoo akhirnya menginjakkan kaki kembali di selasar rumah sakit setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kembali.

Abraxas, Choi Seungcheol dan Kim Mingyu yang bisa dengan mudahnya mem-bypass segala urusan administrasi dan tetek bengek rumah sakit dengan segala uang kotor yang mereka punya.

3 bulan adalah waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat untuk sebuah proses pembiasaan.

Terbiasa menggengam senjata tajam contohnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit dan diumumkan oleh Mingyu sebagai orang kedua yang harus dilindungi selain dirinya, Wonwoo langsung dilatih menembak oleh Minghao dan diajarkan bela diri oleh Jun.

Terbiasa bergelimang harta contohnya. Kain sehalus sutra, jam tangan mekanik yang tidak pernah mati dan sepatu bermerk dari luar negri yang hanya pernah ia bisa tatap melalui etalase toko yang berkilau di pusat kota sana. Yang tidak pernah ia mau, tapi kini selalu berada di lemarinya sebagai miliknya dengan cuma-cuma.

Terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang kini bercorak merah, kuning dan hitam contohnya. Sebuah corak bunga peony, bunga perlambang miliknya, yang kini menetap secara permanen di tubuhnya. Sebuah tanda pengenal, tanda kepemilikan dari laki-laki yang kini secara terang-terangan menyatakan, siapa pun yang berani mengincar, menyentuh, atau melukai miliknya, akan menghadapi murka seorang Kim Mingyu.

Menjadi objek kepemilikan adalah hal yang dulu ia tidak pernah mau. Tapi rasanya tidak apa dengan laki-laki itu.

Wonwoo masih belum terbiasa dengan para laki-laki berjas hitam yang terus-terusan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Wonwoo masih belum juga terbiasa dengan panggilan tuan ataupun rumah megah ala daerah timur yang ia tinggali kini.

Namun ada satu yang ia akan selalu terbiasa. Satu yang tidak akan ia tukar demi apa pun. Sesosok laki-laki dengan mata obsidian. Ia yang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

“jadinya kamu apain itu si Donghyuk?”, tanya Wonwoo sambil mengambil pada jas hitam Mingyu yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

“yakin mau tau?”, tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan nada jahil.

Wonwoo diam sejenak dalam langkahnya menuju keranjang berisi pakaian kotor, menimbang pada jawaban yang akan ia beri.

“hmm, gak usah deh hehe…” balasnya dengan sebuah cengir kecil. Tangannya masih memeluk pada jas hitam yang lebih besar ketika sebuah lengan menarik pada pinggangnya untuk mendekat.

“eh ini tuh _dry cleaning_ gak si— Mingyuuu!!”

Laki-laki di belakangnya itu hanya terkekeh _, “give me a bath darling?”,_ sebuah kecupan mendarat pada sisi kanan dahinya. 

Wonwoo tertawa sembari menarik pada yang lebih tua untuk mengikutinya ke arah kamar mandi.

Uap panas membumbung dari sebuah bath up marble putih tempat mereka saling membersihkan diri, yang lebih kecil berada di belakang ia yang lebih tua. Mengusap pada sabun yang tersisa dan membasuh. Memberi sedikit pijatan sekaligus kecupan lembut pada punggung lebar yang berada di hadapannya.

“capek?”, tanyanya pada yang lebih tua.

Mingyu menggeleng, “engga sayang..”, kepalanya menoleh dan tubuhnya berputar.

“ _let me…”,_ raihnya pada loofah yang sedari tadi di gengam kekasihnya itu, ia yang diminta hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Menampilkan punggung putih pucat yang sejak dulu selalu menarik mati pada hasrat terdalamnya, punggung yang kini berhias bunga peony seperti miliknya. Penanda properti, menunjukkan kepemilikan atas dirinya. Satu sudut hatinya masih berdesir perih melihat ia yang terkasih diberi penanda seperti ini. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pada kulit halus itu.

“sakit gak?”

Kekasihnya itu menoleh, “hmm?”

Jemarinya terus meraba pada kulit, “ _here_ , sakit gak waktu mereka kasih kamu tanda ini?”, tanyanya sembari mengecup pada sisi keningnya.

Wonwoo mendekat, menempelkan punggungnya pada dada laki-laki yang berada dibelakangnya. Menggerakan pelan kepalanya dan jemarinya meraih pada jemari lain yang tidak ikut meraba. Mengecup pada kulit yang kini mengkerut akibat terlalu lama terendam air.

“ _no way baby, you will never hurt me..”_

> Deru nafas, gemeretak geligi.
> 
> Hentakan demi hentakan.
> 
> Satu lenguhan, beribu desah.
> 
> Buncah rasa hangat, dan mereka yang berserah diri.

**_“Till, the heavens burn. Till the purgatory fire’s freeze. I'm yours…”_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get it? Dante's allegory? :D Mingyu and his road to redemption.
> 
> I actually done little to none research for this one except well, body physiology..  
> Also this is my first time trying to write about violence and any organized crime at all, so if there's any mistakes and something that needed to pointed at, please tell me so :D
> 
> All and all, I hope this might entertain you a little :D  
> Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca <33
> 
> Say Hello to me on [twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


End file.
